One Wish
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Marth is getting tired of Young Link's actions and wishes the young elf never existed. When the wish surprisingly comes true, Marth learns that life was better with him there.
1. One Wish

Author's Note:

Well, since I'm had finished one of my Zelda stories I decided to another SSB one. I had thought of this plotline from a dream I had one night, which I'm not going to get into right now. I'll let the story and summary basically explain.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers characters, Nintendo does. I will say it once and once only.

Enjoy!

* * *

One Wish 

Chapter 1: One Wish

* * *

" Marth, you okay?" 

I turned my attention away from the overview of the campus, and look back at Fox, who made his way over toward me. I gripped tightly to onto my trophy, or what was left of it, feeling the anger build back up inside of me. The reason why I came to the deck, on the second floor of the lounge, was to be alone. I had to get away from everyone, but of course Fox had to be the one who didn't understand that.

Fox stood next to me, resting his elbows on the railing. He looked down at the trophy in my hand and frowned, before looking back at me. " I take it this is what is upsetting you."

" No kidding!" I practically shout.

Fox leaned away from me, once seeing how livid I became. " Who did it?"

" Take a wild guess, Young Link. I swear that brat is getting on my last nerve!"

" Him and Ness have been playing pranks on everyone today. I think because it's our last day. The tournament is over."

I nodded, rolling my fingers into a fist. " But why is it that I'm falling for all of the pranks? My entire day was ruined."

" Tell me what happened."

I calmed down shaking my head as I waved him off. " I don't want to bore you."

Fox smiled. " I got the time."

I took a deep breath. " Well, it started this morning, right when I woke up…"

_Flashback  
_

" C'mon Marth!" I hear Roy cry. " It's time to get up!"

I slowly open my heavy eyes, waiting for my vision to return to normal. I licked my dry lips and sat up from my bed, rubbing my hand through my hair. Roy stood at the end of my bed, smiling like always, already dressed in his usual attire. Once he saw that I was awake he ran over to his bed and leaped onto it taking out the papers on what was scheduled to happen today.

As I got up, I looked over at Young Link's bed, seeing that he was already up and out. Link, whose bed was next to Roy's, was relaxing on his back with his eyes closed. I didn't pay any attention to him, and grabbed my belongings from my suitcase.

As I walked over to the desk grabbing my cape from the chair, Roy began telling me the things that we have to do today. It was our last day at the campus. The tournament had finished two days ago, and the top four get trophies while everyone else gets medals. I couldn't wait, since I had placed second in the tournament.

I walked over to the bathroom door still listening to Roy talk about our day. We're going to be really busy, taking pictures, signing autographs, and packing, not to mention the banquet tonight. I nodded and grabbed the doorknob slowly opening it as Roy finished.

Link slightly opened his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. He gasped and abruptly sat up on his bed, shaking his head at me.

" No, Marth don't open the door!" He cried interrupting Roy.

I look inside the bathroom, raising my eyebrow's confused. " What why—"

I surprised when a bucket filled with water crashed right on top of my head. The room sat in dead silence, as I stood there, drenched and in pain. I heard laughing coming from within the room, and dropped my soaked clothes to the floor taking the bucket off my head. Through my wet hair that covered my face, I could see both Link and Roy shocked as they continued to stare. Over by Young's Link bed, in the closet was where I heard the laughter.

As I brushed my hair out of my face, Young Link and Ness both fell out of the closest onto the floor laughing hysterically. Anger had abruptly built up inside of me as I tossed the bucket in their direction, just missing Young Link's head.

" You guys are dead!" I cried as I stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door.

_End of Flashback_

Fox chuckled lightly, but after noticing my striking gaze abruptly stopped and cleared his throat. " I heard about that from Roy."

I nodded, rubbing my head from the small pain that was still there from the bucket. " There's more."

" What else happened?" Fox questioned.

" This one happened at lunch time…"

_Flashback_

" Hey Marth! How you doing Link?" Peach greeted us as we sat down at the table with her, Zelda, Samus and Captain Falcon.

I sat down next to Link and Samus, with my plate and drink ready in front of me. The day so far had been really busy, and every hour we were somewhere else doing something. Lunchtime was basically our only break, until the day is over. We get to hang out with our friends, and joke around.

I was quiet at this time around, since I didn't have enough time to eat breakfast, because of Young Link and Ness's incident this morning. I spent my breakfast time drying my clothes. I abruptly began eating lunch listening to Zelda and Link's conversation about the banquet tonight. Link, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo and I had placed the top four in the tournament. Mewtwo had placed first this year, because Link had been extremely sick, bumping his place to third. Captain Falcon came in fourth.

When I spotting Young Link heading in our direction, what happened this morning instantly replayed in my mind. I wasn't mad at him anymore, but what he had done was childish. Although, since he is considered a child, I guess his behavior passes.

Instead I ignored the young elf, and got up walking back to the side table where the napkins, ketchup, and extra utensils were. I had forgotten to get some napkins, and decided to get Peach's fork while I was up here. When I spotted Young Link at the table, standing right behind my chair, I made haste heading back to the table.

" Hey Marth!" Young Link greeted cheerfully, acting like the incident from this morning never happened.

I forced a smile and ignored him sitting back down. Young Link chuckled standing behind Captain Falcon, watching me as I handed Peach her fork. I noticed how quiet the table had gotten as I took another bite of my food. It wasn't until then, did I realize everyone was staring at me, and Young Link held a wide grin on his face.

Steadily, I pulled the fork out of my mouth and swallowed my food looking up at him. " What did you do?"

" Nothing." Young Link abruptly answered.

Peach shook her head, her gaze still looking at me. " I wouldn't have done that."

" What?"

I let out a sigh, feeling how hot my breath has become. I was silent for a while, before I felt the after effect, and pretty soon—my entire mouth was burning.

_End of Flashback_

" What did he do?" Fox questioned.

I licked my lips. " He put hot sauce in my food."

Fox's eyes widened. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. " Why did he--?"

"—Because he's Young Link." I replied calmly. " That one he planned on doing to me."

" But the one this morning was for whoever went to the bathroom first."

I nodded agreeing with Fox. " Yes, and I ended up falling for it."

" Anymore?" Fox questioned, resting up on the railing.

I could tell he was enjoying this.

I nodded. " The banquet, where this happens…" I lift up the trophy.

_Flashback _

It seemed like hours before anything good had happened at the banquet. We sat at round tables with white cloths, fancy napkins, and silverware. Four were seated to a table, and I sat with Link, Captain Falcon and Mewtwo. Our table was seated near the front, closer to the stage and our trophies.

Through the entire speech Master Hand had gave us, I had been studying the trophy, imagined how great it would be to actually accept it. The four were all the same size, except mine was silver. There was an outline of a person holding some sort of weapon, and my name was embroided on the bottom. I couldn't wait to stand up there, so I could truly feel like a champion.

After dinner, Master Hand had gone back up to the stage getting ready to instruct us up. I had just finished my plate, when he called our names up in the order we had placed. I had gone second, standing in between to Mewtwo and Link. Before he could actually give us our trophies, he talked to us about our performance, and behavior during the tournament.

While he started off with Mewtwo, I had studied the crowd; half of the smashers paid attention to Master Hand. The other half was either talking with someone at their table, or still stuffing their face. There was one person in particular who I couldn't help but stare at, and that was Young Link. He sat with Roy, Ness and Mr. Game and Watch. Ness was whispering something in his ear, pointing to the ceiling. At first I ignored them, but when I had noticed Young Link take out a slingshot, I couldn't help but wonder.

" Hey, Link." I whispered.

Link leaned closer to me. " What?"

" What's Young Link doing?"

Link looked over at Young Link and shrugged. " I don't really know."

Young Link leaned back in his chair, looking up at something in the ceiling. I looked up at one of the handing lights, watching as something hit it, causing the light to break. People jumped, and screamed startled, as whatever hit the light, ricochet over toward the trophies hitting the second one over. The trophy had rocked back and fourth before falling to the ground, breaking in two.

Gasps were heard in the entire dinning hall as all eyes fell on me. The trophy was mine.

_End of Flashback_

" Young Link didn't mean to hit it," Fox explained. " It was an accident."

" I know, and I know I can't stay mad at him, but everything happened to me."

Fox chuckled, as he lightly touched my arm. " Every year it seems that Young Link pulls pranks on everyone. Last year he pulled all of his pranks on DK. The ape went bananas."

I sighed as Fox laughed at his own joke. I looked down at the ground, watching as Samus, Link and Captain Falcon walked over toward the dorms. I knew I shouldn't stay mad at Young Link, I mean some of the stuff he did wasn't on purpose. I just didn't like how I ended up falling for every one.

" Did he get in trouble?"

I shrugged. Fox stepped back and looked up at the sky. Young Link wasn't seen too far behind Link, running after him with Popo and Nana. If Young Link wasn't even here, then I bet all of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have to dry my clothes this morning, or have my entire mouth burning at lunchtime. I also bet, I would have had a full trophy instead of half.

" You know what?" I asked Fox, keeping my gaze forward. " I wish he never existed. I wish he wasn't even here, so then none of this would have happened."

" Marth…" Fox paused.

I looked up in the sky, seeing the end of a shooting star. I sighed deeply, shaking my head, noticing how exhausted I quickly became. I forced myself off the railing, and turned heading back inside to the lounge.

" I'm sure you're just taking everything too seriously." Fox stated, causing me to stop. " Young Link doesn't just do this to hurt people."

" Yea, he only does it for fun. For his pleasure, because he's just a kid."

" Tomorrow will be a better day. " Fox spoke softly.

" Because we'll all go home." I replied as I steadily headed off to bed.

* * *

A/N: 

This first chapter is totally different from the rest of them. This is the only one that has so many flashbacks because I didn't know how else to write it. I hope it's good, and if I see that many people enjoy it then I'll continue. I'm just letting you know this will be a short story, not a long one like my other ones.

Please R&R

Until Next Time!


	2. Wishes Do Come True

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

One Wish

Chapter 2: Wishes Do Come True

* * *

" Marth, wake up!"

I abruptly opened my eyes at the frantic voice of Roy and continuous shoving. I stretched out, rubbing my throbbing and watering eyes. Once my vision had gone back to normal, I noticed Roy stood next to my bed. He didn't seem so happy, like he usually is, and I noticed how dirty he looked.

My eyes widened as I studied his look. He still wore his usual attire, but this time his clothes were torn in multiple places and his hair looked like it hasn't be combed in days. He wasn't equipped with his sword, and he had small cuts and bruises on his arm.

I forced myself to look away from Roy and examine our surroundings. We were still in our dorm that looked the same, with a few exceptions. All over the walls were pictures of Ganondorf and Master Hand. There as no electricity in our dorm, and the only supporting lights were candles placed around the room. There were two beds instead of four, which were Roy's and mine. Link and Young Link's bed were gone, completely missing.

I stood to my feet, and noticed I still wore my clothes from yesterday morning. My suitcase was gone along with my sword. Unlike Roy, my clothes looked brand new.

" Roy, what's going on?"

" We have to go," Roy replied hastily, ignoring my question.

" Go where?" I crossed my arms, confused at what was going on.

" To the meeting" Roy answered. " You know that."

_Attention, all smashers report to the hall immediately! If you are late, then you will serve your punishment in the torment room. _

A voice boomed over what sounded like an intercom. In the corners of the room, there were two intercoms set up and a camera. After thinking about it for a while, I noticed the voice was Ganondorf. I was going to ask Roy about it, but when I looked down at where he was, he was already running out of the room. I abruptly followed him.

In the hallways I followed close behind Roy, since I had no idea where exactly we were heading. I was surprised to find the other smashers running with us as well. Falco, Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon, Doctor Mario, and Ness were all running down the hallway, sharing similar looks to Roy.

Once I noticed the hall coming up, I grabbed Roy's arm pulling him back toward me. Roy slowed down and looked up at me, wondering what was wrong. " What's the deal?"

" What's going on?" I questioned slowly, looking at the large room in front of us.

" You don't know?" Roy questioned perplexed.

I shook my head, " Not really."

" I can't tell you now." Roy confessed.

" Then at least tell me what happened to Link and Young Link."

Roy abruptly stopped, looking at me baffled. " Who?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hung open by his question. Before I had to chance to say anything else, some pushed me from behind keeping me moving. I looked over my shoulder, somewhat content to see Fox.

" Keep moving, Marth," Fox explained walking next to me. " Ganondorf doesn't like those who are late."

" Ganondorf…" I said softly to myself.

We reached the hall, which was really the dinning hall. All of the tables were gone, and the kitchen was no longer there. A large stage was set up in the front, where Ganondorf and Master Hand waited. I stood next to Roy and Fox in the back, desperately looking around at the large group of smashers standing with us. I didn't locate Link or Young Link anywhere, not to mention Zelda. Where could they have gone?

Every other smasher was here, except Luigi, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and DK. My worries weren't focused on them, but Link and Young Link. If they were missing along with Zelda then why was Ganondorf here? It just didn't make sense, nothing right now made any sense. Why was everyone freaking out about Ganondorf?

Once everyone was here, and quiet, Ganondorf began to speak. I paid close attention, thinking that maybe what he says will give me any idea on what happened. From the looks of if, he seemed to be the one in charge. Master Hand stood off in the background, letting him take control, which is something that doesn't usually happen. Master Hand would never let a smashers take over, especially like this.

" My minions have told me that there are a couple of smashers that are failing to do their jobs." Ganondorf stated, with his arms behind his back. " Some of you are trying to escape and I don't like cowards. If you are caught failing or escaping then you will automatically be thrown into the torment room!"

" What's the torment room?" I whispered softly, hoping Roy or Fox would answer.

Fox had answered my question first. " A dangerous room, that every smasher fears."

Roy looked over at us. " Those who go in; don't come out."

" Who has gone in?" I asked, fear was heard in my voice.

" Luigi, Pikachu, DK and Mewtwo." Roy answered.

I looked around at the crowd of smashers, realizing that they weren't here, besides Young Link, Link and Zelda. I was afraid to ask what had happened to them, but somehow I drew enough courage.

" They died." Fox answered.

My heart immediately picked up pace. Death, smashers actually getting killed by another wasn't something I thought would ever happen. Was Ganondorf actually that powerful and evil to kill smashers, without caring? Why was Master Hand letting this happen?

When Ganondorf had finished his little speech, all of the smashers were to leave and go to their jobs. I had no clue what job I was supposed to go to, but before I worried about that, I need to know more about what happened. When the coast was clear, I grabbed Roy's arm and forced him back to our dorms. I opened the door and pushed Roy inside. Roy began complaining, saying we'll get in a lot of trouble, but I ignored him locking the door. I took off my cape, since there were no sheets on the bed, and threw it over the camera in the room covering it.

I took a deep breath, ignoring my trembling hands and turned to Roy. " Tell me what happened. I need to know everything."

Roy sighed and sat down on my bed. " Fine. Three months ago Ganondorf came to the tournament wanting to compete. Master Hand let him join and he ended up placing first, winning the tournament. Once the final day had came, Ganondorf had attacked Master Hand and ever since then has been in charge. No one is powerful enough to stop him."

I stood with my arms crossed, listening to Roy's story. Ganondorf came acting like a normal smasher in the beginning, but then decided to take over. He's so powerful that everyone fears him, and are listening to what he says becoming his slaves. The only person powerful enough to stop Ganondorf is Link, but what happened to him?

" What happened to Link?"

Roy raised his eyebrows perplexed. " Again, who is Link?"

" You don't know?" Roy shook his head. I sighed. " Link is an elf, along with Young Link. What about Princess Zelda?"

" I've never heard of her."

" You had a crush on her Roy!" I shouted.

Roy shook his head. " How? I don't know who this person is."

I was silent for a moment, studying his expression. The young prince was lying, which caused me to almost break down at the moment. If he wasn't joking about not knowing who they were, then I'm seriously in trouble. How is it that I'm the only one who remembers them? If Ganondorf doesn't even know who they are, then some is seriously going on. I had just seen Young Link yesterday. I was telling Fox about how he pulled off of those pranks on me, and now it seems that Roy is telling me none of that happened.

Roy stood from the bed and walked over to one of the pictures on the wall. I walked over sitting down where he was, because I felt like I was going to faint. I bent over rubbing my fingers through my hair, trying to think of what to do next. Then Roy had said something that caused me to remember…

" I wish Ganondorf never came here…" Roy explained, shaking his head at the picture of Ganondorf.

_I wish…_

My head abruptly sprang up as I looked over at Roy. I wish…I had made a wish yesterday after talking with Fox. I had wished that Young Link never existed because I was irritated by his actions. What if my wish had came true? Everything would fall into place if that had happened. If Young Link never existed then that means Link wouldn't either, since they were considered the same person. Without Link, no one could stop Ganondorf or save Zelda…

" Oh my god…" I was speechless, lost for words. I had no clue what to say.

Roy turned and looked back at me. " What?"

I shook my head. Without Young Link, life ended up in world where Ganondorf was in control. I had made a terrible mistake making that wish, but how did it come true? How could something like this happen?

" I made a wish…" I whisper softly, looking over at Roy.

" A wish?" Roy crossed his arms.

I nodded, refusing to look at him. I turned my attention over to the empty spot in the room, where Young Link's bed should have been.

"…Wishes do come true…."

* * *

I don't have much to say, except that this is really going to be a short story, not many chapters, but I will try to keep you all entertained!

Until Next Time!


	3. The Decision

Thanks for all of the reviews!

**Note:** This chapter does have a small part that may seem a little graphic, nothing too serious. I swear, just giving the heads up before hand. Now on with the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Decision

* * *

"…Wishes do come true…"

The words reappeared in my mind, over and over again; it kept on playing. How could this of happened? Why did it happen? I would never have thought a wish I made would come true, especially like this. Life without Young Link…I wouldn't imagine it turning out this way.

I continued to sit on the bed, looking over at Roy who gave me a puzzled look. He really had no clue what I was talking about? Since I had made the wish, I still remembered everything. I remembered Link, Young Link, Zelda and life before Ganondorf took over. It's a little strange once you think about the entire situation, and scary because of the world I'm now living in. But one question still lurked within my mind.

How am I going to get things back to normal?

A sudden knock came to the door and a striking voice soon appeared. The voice was from Bowser and he didn't sound too pleased. Roy began to panic as he hurried over toward the door. I leaped off the bed, and grabbed my cape from the camera, putting it back on. Roy wasted no time in opening the door, and the short large turtle entered the room.

" What are you two doing here?" He demanded.

" I—uh…we were…" Roy continued to stutter.

"—I forgot something and Roy came with me while I quickly retrieved it." I lied, filling in the gaps.

Roy immediately nodded briefly switching glances between Bowser and me. " Yeah, that's what I meant."

Bowser sighed goaded crossing his arms. " Well hurry up and get to work!"

Roy reacted to Bowser's voice and nodded quickly leaving the room. I stood in my spot, frowning because I had no clue where exactly I was supposed to go. This may have been Roy's life ever since Ganondorf took over, but I had just woken up into this new world today. I had no clue about what to do around here.

" Can I ask where I'm needed?" While working this may give me some time to think of what to do next.

Bowser stepped back into the doorway. " Head down to the Tournament building, and look for Mr. Game and Watch. He's in charge of that area, he'll put you to work."

Bowser stepped aside as I made my way down toward the tournament building. I had no problem getting there, since everything in the campus was exactly the same. The only exception was the darker look, the campus had. I still couldn't believe a simple wish, had turned out this way.

As I made my way toward the tournament building, I thought about what Bowser had said. He said that Mr. Game and Watch was in charge of that area. Besides, Bowser, Ganondorf, and probably Master Hand, other smashers had decided to take rule and side with Ganondorf. I guess they weren't too strong enough to take all the work and strict rules, so they turned evil.

When I stepped outside to the campus, I was truly amazed at what I was seeing. The playground and garden that was usually outside, was now ruined and in its place a group of smashers were building a gigantic sculpture of Ganondorf. They only had up to his waist done, but I could tell it was him, by the clothing.

As I walked by, Peach, Ness, Falco, Ice Climbers and Doctor Mario gave me looks. They were angry looks, but saddened ones. They were almost looking at me like I was there to help them. Maybe I can actually do something, but first I need to think of what to do, and how to complete it.

I made it over toward the tournament building, and started to look for Mr. Game and Watch inside. I heard voices, but I was afraid to be put to work. I stepped into the long hallway, looking down at my two choices on where to go. The tournament building was where all the matches used to be held. They were held in the center of this dome shape building. Since I heard Mr. Game and Watch ticking and beeping to my left, I headed in the opposite direction—away from him.

The further down I had gotten, I ended up hearing another voice. It was Ganondorf, and figure that out caused my heart to pick up pace. I steadily walked up to the door where he was, and peeked through the small window. It was a small room, very dark with only one ceiling light that dangled back and fourth. There was a single chair, but lots of tools and weapons hanging on the walls. Mario was sitting in the chair, and Ganondorf steadily walked around him. Master Hand stood off in the corner.

" So you were the one planning to escape, am I correct Mario?" Ganondorf questioned sternly.

Mario gulped and nodded. " This isn't right what you're planning. You won't get away with it!"

Ganondorf deeply chuckled. " And why not?"

" Because someone will stop you." Mario replied.

" No one can," Ganondorf corrected. " I already got away with it." Ganondorf stopped behind Mario, looking down at the red plumber. I bent down a little so I wasn't noticed. " Do you know what I do with traitors, Mario?"

Mario crossed his arms. " No…"

Ganondorf grinned, and took out his long black sword. My eyes widened as I noticed what was going to happen next. I opened my mouth, but stopped since I knew I didn't want to blow my cover. Within a second, Ganondorf brought the sword through Mario's chest, causing the plumber's scream to cut off. I made a face, grossing out at the thick red blood dripping from the sword and rolling down Mario's chest. As Ganondorf pulled the sword out of him, blood spattered onto the walls and Mario's body lifeless body fell to the ground.

I abruptly bent down moving away from the door. I covered my mouth feeling to verge to puke, but managed to keep it back. My heart continued to pick up pace, and I felt my hands shaking once more. I had witnessed a death, of one of my friends. How could Ganondorf be so careless that he kills off smashers because they disobey him?

I lowered my hand, and took a deep breath looking above the door. It was something that I just noticed, and what the sign had said made complete sense, but at the same time was terrifying.

Torment Room.

Within a heartbeat I was on my feet and ran back down the hallway toward the entrance. I ran out of the tournament building back into the fresh air. I began to catch my breath, feeling the cool air hit my hot face. I leaned up against the wall, and bent down watching the group of smashers continue to build the sculpture. I have a feeling they don't know about Mario's death. No one tells them, but they eventually find out when their numbers decrease.

It wasn't until then that I had decided to find a way to get things back to normal. I don't exactly know how I am going to do it, but I know I can't do it alone. If I find someway to bring back the memory in Roy or Fox then I bet I'll have a better chance. Somehow I have to find a way to force Roy to remember Young Link. I know the memory is hidden within him somewhere; I just have to find it.

It is my decision.

I'm going to find someway to bring Young Link back, because even though I hate to admit it, life was better with him there.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait! I managed to update and yeah, I'm sorry the chapter is short. I'll have the next chapter up soon and I'll update in the other much anticipating stories! I promise!

Until Next Time!


	4. A Helping Hand

Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry about the long wait! I wanted to finish my _Distance Through Time_ story first, and with it finished I might as well go back to this, huh?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Helping Hand

* * *

I sat outside on the campus for a while, thinking about what I'm going to do. I did come the conclusion that I'm going to find a way to bring things back to normal, but how exactly? I'm unsure. Like I said before, I won't be able to do this alone. I'm going to need someone's help and the only person who came to mind was Roy. Even if I don't succeed to get him to remember Young Link, he can most likely help me get things back to normal.

Steadily, I stood to my feet and casually walked back toward the statue where everyone was working. As I came upon the smashers, I noticed Bowser was heading in my direction. If he catches me not working, then I knew for sure he would send me to the torment room, where I wouldn't come out alive. I needed to hide quickly, but where?

I abruptly ducked behind the statue, keeping my eyes open for Bowser as he walked right by my position. Peach suddenly stopped working, as her icy sorrow filled blue eyes fell upon me hiding. I frowned and brought my index finger to my lip, telling her to not expose my cover. At first I truly believed that Peach was going to tell Bowser, but she let him walk right by over toward the tournament building.

Once Bowser was out of the picture, I came out from hiding and walked over to the Mushroom princess, thanking her. Peach nodded and picked up the tools she had before and abruptly went back to work. I crossed my arms watching everyone, work hard like their lives depended on it. They never spoke, or stopped working. They acted like robots, moving about without any feelings or emotion in them. Their lives were horrible because of me. All because of some careless wish I had made.

Since I had no clue where to look for Roy, I decided to ask one of the smashers. One of them had to know where Roy was working. I followed Peach and lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to jump startled and look up at me anxiously. She sighed softly with relief, and dropped her arms to her side.

" Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Roy is?"

Peach looked down at her muddy cement covered hands, thinking. " Well, he usually works over at the lounge, somewhere around there."

" Thanks." I was about to leave, but Peach grabbed my arm preventing me from

going anywhere.

" Wait, Marth…" I turned to face her. " What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

I nodded. " Yes, I guess I am, but I'm not."

" You know what Ganondorf will do to you, right?" Peach spoke softly. I shook my head, even though I had a pretty good idea in my mind. " Stay here and help us."

" I can't." I explained shortly. " I must find Roy."

" Why?"

" To stop Ganondorf and return things back to normal."

Peach gasped lightly, covering her mouth with her hand. She shook her head traumatized by what I had told her. It does sound crazy, since all of the smashers who probably tried the same thing, failed and ended up dead. I wasn't going to let Ganondorf ruin my friends lives. Even though I was terrified of what I was doing, I was going make sure Young Link was apart of our lives.

" It's impossible." Peach explained dully.

I shook my head. " Anything is possible. It's just really dangerous."

" I don't want you to end up getting killed, Marth."

I sighed deeply, knowing I had to tell her about Mario. Even though I'm going to regret it, I couldn't let them not know about the mystery of Mario's soon disappearance. " Peach, I have to tell you something about Mario…"

Peach lowered her head. "…He's dead, isn't he?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short. " How did you…"

"…I knew it was going to happen." Peach sobbed, abruptly wiping the sudden tears away. " I told him not to do it, but he didn't listen. Ganondorf had figured out and…I knew it was going to happen…"

My mouth slightly hung open as I looked out in the distance. Bowser reappeared from the building, seeming heated and troubled. He began stomping his way in our direction, looking as if he was searching for someone. My heart suddenly picked up pace, when I figured out he was looking for me.

" Peach, I have to go." I spoke quickly ready to run at any minute.

Peach looked over her shoulder noticing Bowser and turned back to me nodding. " I'll hold him off as long as I can. You go find Roy. Be careful Marth."

I nodded thanking her, and quickly ran out of the campus back inside the other building. With Bowser on my tail, I knew I had to act fast and find Roy. Luckily Peach had said he works over by the lounge, so that was my first destination to check.

I ran all the way to the lounge, since I didn't want to be caught wandering the hallways. I steadily walked up the front door and peeked inside through the window. Sure enough, another group of smashers were working with Kirby as their leader.

Once I spotted Roy sitting down on the counter to the bar talking with Pichu, I silently made my way inside the lounge. I closed the door behind me and ran over toward Roy while Kirby yelled at Samus for doing her job poorly. I jumped over the bar and landed on the other side startling Roy and Pichu. I stayed hidden, just incase Bowser decided to check here.

" Marth?" Roy questioned, loudly.

" Quiet!" I snapped. " I'm not supposed to be here."

" I know that!" Roy explained. " What _are_ you doing here?"

" Looking for you," I replied softly. " Roy, I need you to help me with something."

" What?" Roy asked.

I was about to speak, when Bowser violently entered the room almost knocking the door off it's hinges. While Kirby went to talk to the heated turtle, I grabbed Roy's arm and pulled him out the back door in the lounge. Roy seemed puzzled, and fought to get out of my grip, but I held onto him tightly, guiding him back into the hallways toward the girl's dorms.

Roy seemed to give up fighting after a while as I led him away from the lounge. I found a spare room, and opened the door pushing Roy inside. Roy tumbled, almost falling to the floor, but caught himself. He turned around crossing his arms, while I closed the door locking it.

Roy sighed deeply and took a seat on the nearest bed. " Marth, we're going to get killed!"

" I need your help," I ignored his comment walking over to him. " I made a wish…"

Roy shrugged. " Don't we all?"

I shook my head. " No, Roy this is different. This wish I made, you see…it well…" I took a deep breath. " It came true."

" What was it about?" Roy was finally understanding.

" You wouldn't understand, but I'll try to explain to you." I sat down next to him, and began to explain what had happened.

I told him everything, about Link and Young Link. I mentioned that Fox and me were standing at the lounge talking about how Young Link had ruined my day. I told him every little detail, like the bucket filled with water, the hot sauce and the trophy breaking. I was hoping that Roy would remember as I told him these events, but he held the same puzzled look throughout the entire story.

Then I told him about the wish I made, and how I woke up finding out the wish came true.

Roy shook his head, in disbelief after I told him everything. I sat in silence, waiting for him to speak first. As we were drowned in the silence, I tried to think of a way to get Roy to remember. Trying to tell him little details wouldn't work, and would probably take a long time. It was too bad I didn't have a picture of Young Link or something that would signify him.

" I don't understand…so this Young Link character…" Roy turned his attention to me. " I knew this person?"

I nodded. " We were all friends, along with Link and Zelda. I made a wish that caused everyone to forget who they were, because I wished Young Link didn't exist."

" So if Young Link didn't exist, why would Link…and Zelda…vanish too?"

" Link and Young Link are the same person." I explained. " Zelda was a princess from a place called Hyrule. Link is her hero…he saves her but because he doesn't exist I think Ganondorf killed her."

" Ganondorf is killing everyone!" Roy exclaimed standing up. He headed over toward the door. " And we're going to get killed if we don't get back to work."

" Roy! Wait!" I jumped to my feet and pulled Roy away from the door. " Bowser is all ready after me. He's going to kill me no matter what. You have to help me Roy! I can probably get things back to normal, but I can't do it alone."

" What do you mean…_back to normal_? This is normal to me…" Roy confessed.

" Back to a life where Ganondorf isn't in control, basically back to the life before Ganondorf took over the campus. Back to a life of happiness, a life worth living. A life with everyone alive…and where all remember each other…."

Roy was silent as he looked down at the ground. He thought about what I said, and hopefully he was going to agree to help me. I was actually praying he would agree, because I didn't want to do this alone. I would be running for my life because Bowser is after me…I feel like a wanted man right now. A fugitive, who doesn't want to get caught because the sentence is death…

Roy lifted his head to me and nodded, with a slight smile. " Okay, you convinced me. I'm in."

* * *

A/N: 

I decided to end this chapter here, so I can make this story a little longer. I'm doing this all for you guys! I knew you would probably like the story longer and the chapter's shorter, um…I dunno. I'll try to update soon! Again, sorry for the wait!

Until Next Time!


	5. Loses

Thanks for the reviews!

**Note: **Sorry for the wait. I was having a writer's block on this particular story, and I was unsure of where to go with it next.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Loses

* * *

How in the world did I get myself in this mess? I don't really know how, but I do know I had brought Roy into it. I feel bad for dragging him into this, but he is the only one who can help me right now. At least he agreed to help, so then it didn't seem like I forced him. I just don't want anything to happen to him. If something did, I would never forgive myself.

Roy walked over and took a seat on the bed. He sighed deeply, resting his elbows on his knees. His red fiery hair fell in front of his eyes, as his cape, spread across the bed top. I crossed my arms, leaning up against the wall. I have a big feeling, trying to get Roy to remember wasn't going to work. Even if I don't get him to remember, maybe he can help me get things back to normal.

" Did anything particular happen on the night you made the wish?"

I frowned and shook my head. " Not that I know of."

" Something must have happened!" Roy explained standing to his feet. " A spell, a potion, a star…something!"

My eyes widened. " Wait, a star…"

I stopped short, thinking back carefully to that night. I remember saying I wished Young Link never existed, and then I saw a shooting star. I was so occupied on what happened to me that day, that I failed to react to it. It's not everyday you see a shooting star, and most of the time when you make a wish it comes true. It was because of nature, that caused my wish to come true.

" I had witnessed a shooting star that night."

Roy smirked, astonished. " Really? I never knew they actually worked."

I shrugged. " Me either. That's really strange."

" So since we figured out how it happened, maybe…" Roy paused. He crossed his arms, bringing his hand to his chin thinking. " If we see another shooting star, you can make another wish!"

I smiled and nodded. " That might work but…what are the chances?"

" You have to be positive Marth!" Roy reassured.

I nodded again. Roy walked over toward the door and unlocked it. " Let's go outside."

I followed Roy into the hallway, forgetting all about Bowser until we had been exposed. Bowser stood at the end of the hallway right when we walked out of the room. I was hoping he didn't see us, but I was wrong when he called our names and charged after us.

Roy and I wasted no time and began running in the opposite direction. I had no clue where to go to lose Bowser, so I just followed Roy. We ended up heading outside, but were in the front of the campus. There wasn't any place where we could hide, which had gotten me anxious. Luckily Bowser had stopped following us, so we were safe for now.

" That was close." Roy wiped his forehead, with the back of his hand.

I took one step closer to him, looking up at the sky. It was clear, no clouds in sight. The moon wasn't visible, so all of the stars were easy to see and lit up the night. You would never see another night like this, and I had to admit it was truly amazing. I knew we would be able to see a shooting star anywhere, but nothing happened. Only a couple of planes were present in the sky.

" How long do you think we have to wait?" Roy questioned, as he glanced up at the sky with me.

I sighed deeply looking down at him, causing my hair fall back in front of my eyes. " Who knows? It could be all night."

Roy's eyes widened as he looked down at me. " All night? We don't have all night, Marth."

" What else do you want from me?" I asked practically shouting. I could tell I was getting irritated. " I can't magically make a shooting star appear."

Roy frowned, and lowered his head walking away. I loosened up, after realizing I had yelled at him for no reason. He was helping me out, I should be grateful, but yet I'm being rude. This was going to be a long night. You can't plan shooting stars to happen, they just fall on their own.

All we have to do is wait.

" I'm sorry, Roy." I apologized.

" It's okay, Marth." Roy spoke softly. " I wish I understood what you're going through, but I can't."

" Trust me, if you knew you'd be doing the same thing as me."

Roy smiled looking over his shoulder. " I am Marth. I'm helping you."

I nodded, as Roy walked over toward the sign reading, _Super Smash Campus_. I crossed my arms, looking up at the sky again, waiting.

The night seemed like it had gone by forever, when only a couple of hours passed. Pretty soon, Roy had sat up against the large stone sign, picking at blades of grass. I continued to pace around in my spot, occasionally looking up at the sky. Nothing seemed to be working, and we were running out of time. Bowser and Ganondorf could show up at any minute, and what would we do then?

I turned and headed over toward Roy, who continued to sit on the ground. Before I had reached him a hand grabbed my shoulder, causing me to jump startled and slap the hand away. Roy immediately jumped to his feet when he heard the small cry. I turned, and saw Fox standing behind me. He held his hand, rubbing it, looking up at me surprised.

" Sorry Marth, I didn't mean to scare you."

I sighed relieved. " I'm sorry for hitting you. I thought you were someone else."

Fox chuckled, as Roy walked up to me. " What are you two doing here?"

" It's a long story," Roy explained. He rubbed the back of his head. " Even if Marth explained it to you, you wouldn't understand. I didn't."

I looked over at Fox. " We're waiting for a shooting star, so I can make a wish."

Fox crossed his arms. " A wish, huh?" He nodded his head slowly. " So who did you think I was?"

" Bowser or Ganondorf." I answered.

Fox's eyes widened. " Speaking of which. I saw the two heading in this direction. They looked pissed."

Roy frowned. " They're probably looking for us…"

" We need to get--"

Before I could finish my sentence, the doors leading back inside the building had flew open, almost knocking off its hinges. Bowser and Ganondorf both stepped outside, looking in our direction. Not only was Bowser our problem, but he had personally gone to fetch Ganondorf. What were we going to do?

" Oh no!" Roy cried. " Let's get out of here."

Without hesitation, the three of us ran in the opposite direction. I abruptly looked over my shoulder, seeing Bowser and Ganondorf chasing us. Fire was coming out of Bowser's mouth, as Ganondorf gripped tightly to his black sword. We began running around the campus, ducking through bushes and trees trying everyway possible to get away. Our panting was easily heard as our footsteps continued to pound on the ground. Bowser and Ganondorf were surprisingly gaining.

" You guys go on ahead!" Roy explained, coming to a stop.

We stood in the middle of the small forest, on the edge of the campus. A little further up was a shack that was filled with extra equipment and weapons.

I immediately turned around, and looked back at Roy who was preparing to face Ganondorf. " What? Roy, come on!"

Roy shook his head. " Go on Marth! Only you can change what happened. I'll by you both some time, please go!"

" Roy--"

Fox grabbed my shoulder, pulling me toward the shack. " Let's go Marth! Thank Roy later."

Once I noticed Ganondorf and Bowser finally enter the forest, I agreed to follow Fox. The two of us ran out of the forest, over toward the shack at the top of the hill. I looked over toward our right, seeing the other smashers continue to build the statue in the distance.

As Fox managed to open the door, I looked back down the hill toward the forest. Roy was somewhere in there, facing Ganondorf and Bowser. I wanted to go back and help him. He was weaponless and he didn't stand a chance against neither Bowser or Ganondorf. He was basically giving up his life to save Fox and me.

" Marth inside!"

I reacted to Fox's voice and hurried inside the shack. Fox closed the door behind us, and locked it as I walked over toward the window. I jumped onto the table, up against the wall and peeked outside. Fox joined my side, as we saw Roy run out of the forest being chased by Ganondorf and Bowser.

He tripped and fell to the ground, which caused Bowser and Ganondorf to catch him. Bowser stood in front of Roy, almost blocking our view. He looked around the area, before turning his attention toward the smashers and the statue in the distance. Ganondorf held onto his sword as he looked down at the defenseless prince.

My heart began to race, as I noticed Roy saying something to Ganondorf, and pointing over toward the statue. Ganondorf looked over in that direction and smirked looking down at Roy. My hands trembled, as I watched Ganondorf lift his sword into the air. I opened my mouth to scream, but Fox covered it with his hands.

Within seconds, Ganondorf swung his weapon down, and Roy's body fell to the ground. Bowser and Ganondorf both looked down at Roy, before they turned and headed back toward the campus. Fox frowned, as he removed his hand from my mouth. Tears flooded my eyes, as I continued to stare at Roy's lifeless body.

" No…" I whispered. Fox jumped back as I rolled my hands into a fist and slammed them against the glass. " NO!"

Fox stepped back, and lowered his head in disappointment. " I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, unable to think of what to do next. I was too traumatized to move or to think. It was all because of me, all because of one simple wish. My life, and everyone else's went from perfect to miserable within one night. I felt like I had caused Ganondorf to be in control. I felt like it was my fault Master Hand had lost control of the campus. I felt like I had killed Mario, DK, Mewtwo and even Roy. It was all my fault. Everything was because of me.

I was hoping I would be able to help my friends and changes things back to the way they were, but instead I was hiding in a shack, crying. At that point, I didn't think I would be able to help anyone, anymore…

* * *

A/N:

Again, sorry about the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was having a little writer's block during time, and decided to take a small break from this story but I'm back into business! This story is almost over, and there are a maximum of two chapters left. Yes, and since I'm on vacation I'll hopefully be able to finish it.

About the Roy, thing…I'm sorry he had gotten killed! I was planning on doing it from the start, and I guess after reading _Kill The Empire's _horrors I had gotten it from him. He always seems to kill Roy. Also, my friend _Kill The Empire _has tons of great stories especially his humor. I'd told him I'd help him out too, so if anyone has enough time to read his Link's Crazy Adventures I would really appreciate it. He's a good writer, and isn't getting enough feedback as he wanted.

Well that's all I have to say!

Until Next Time!


	6. The End?

Thanks for the reviews!

KILL THE EMPIRE had kept on nagging me about updating this story. I would have updated sooner, but work had been killing me so I didn't have enough time to write during the week. But, I finally am able to write so here's the update!

Enjoy the short chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: The End?

* * *

Fox and I sat in the shack for a long time waiting. I continued to sit on the table near the window looking up at the sky waiting for a shooting star. Nothing seemed to happen. Sunrise was in two hours, and so far no shooting star. If morning comes before I have a chance to make another wish, then I'll have to survive another day in a life without Young Link. With Ganondorf and Bowser after Fox and me, I know the two of us won't be able to last. 

I sighed deeply to myself and turned leaning my back up against the wall. I looked back into the room, watching as Fox closed the door and locked it. He went back to his seat on the chair in the middle of the room, and looked in my direction.

Ever since Roy had gotten killed, the two of us sat in silence. If I had known Roy was going to sacrifice himself, I wouldn't have let him stay behind. He gave his life for us and I owe him. I'm going to repay the favor by getting things back to normal. I'm going to find a way to make another wish, and get our lives back to where Master Hand was in control.

"…Thank you Fox…"

Fox lifted his head. " For what?"

" Sticking by me the entire time." I replied softly. " Now because of me, you are dragged into this mess. If they catch us, you'll be killed as well."

Fox frowned and nodded. " I know, but…ever since Ganondorf was put in control I wanted to stand up and do something. I wanted to go against him and save the other smashers, but I was too afraid. I've seen everyone try and die trying, but as long as you have faith, then I do too."

Hearing Fox's words, caused me smile. Fox had faith in me, and Roy did as well. They both knew that I could save them, which caused Roy to sacrifice himself, and caused Fox to stay at my side no matter what the situation was. Even Peach had lend her hand in helping me. Maybe, I should stop moping around and focus on correcting what I have done.

" So, why exactly are you looking for a shooting star?" Fox questioned.

I pushed myself off the table. " To make a wish…"

Then I explained to him the entire situation. I told him everything I had told Roy, about life with Young Link, Link and Zelda. As I continued to tell the story, I noticed Fox shared a similar expression as Roy had done. He seemed interested and perplexed. Nothing was going to make them remember the Hylian's, no matter how hard I try. All they could do is help me get things back to the way they were.

" So, you think a wish made underneath a shooting star will come true?"

I nodded. " I believe so."

Fox crossed his arms thinking. " You said that I was with you when you made the wish, right?"

" Yes."

" And where were we?"

" At the lounge."

Fox smirked and snapped his fingers. " What if we repeat the night?"

I raised an eyebrow a little confused. " What do you mean?"

Fox stood so quickly, that he almost knocked over the chair. He was excited about this, maybe because it might work. " What if we go to the lounge and wait for a shooting star. It would be just like the night everything happened. Right?"

A smile formed upon my face as I continued to think about what he was telling me. Fox could be right. On the night I made the wish I was at the lounge, talking to him. The shooting star surprisingly appeared. If Fox and I wait at the lounge, then another shooting star just might appear.

Fox and I wasted no time, since sunrise was just around the corner. He unlocked the door, and we both ran back to the building, hoping that we don't crash into Ganondorf or Bowser along the way. The two of us hurried back inside the building and ran down the hallways to the lounge. We entered through the back door, so we weren't spotted. Luckily for us, the lounge was empty.

The two of us stood in the middle of the lounge. I looked around, imagining how the night was when the wish was made. A group of smashers had gathered around partying because it was the last night at the tournament. I had gone to the balcony livid at Young Link for breaking my trophy. Fox had joined me shortly after, to see if I was okay.

" We were on the balcony."

Fox nodded, as we headed up the stairs and back outside. We stood on the balcony, that overlooked the garden and the tournament building. The group of smashers who were working on the statue were resting, taking a break. Their voices were heard below. Fox walked up to the railing and looked down at the smashers, while I stood by the door looking up at the sky.

" What now?" Fox questioned.

My arms fell to my side. " We…wait."

Fox frowned and looked back down at the smashers while I leaned up against the glass looking at the sky. So far no shooting stars and I was beginning to get worried, because pretty soon someone will spot us up here. Ganondorf and Bowser could still be searching for us and Fox and I both know what will happen, if caught.

" What were we talking about?" Fox questioned to get some conversation going.

" You were telling me how Young Link pulls pranks on everyone at the campus and for me to not worry about it." I replied. " Then I had said--"

"--There you are!"

My heart dropped as I ran from the glass over toward Fox. The screen door opened, and Ganondorf smirked stepping outside. Fox and I both faced him, our heart racings as Ganondorf closed the door taking out his black sword. This was it, the end for both of us. I frantically looked up at the sky, searching for a shooting star, but the sky remained still.

" Ganondorf!" Fox leaped forward, and began to fight Ganondorf off, buying me some time.

I ran to the other side of the balcony, continuing to look up in the sky. Pretty soon Ganondorf and Fox's fighting had drawn attention from the smashers below, causing them to look up at the balcony. Ganondorf swung his black sword around desperately trying to strike Fox, but was too slow. I was getting my hopes up, thinking that Fox might pull through, but Ganondorf had a trick up his sleeve.

Ganondorf managed to grab Fox, and toss him back into the glass, causing it to shatter. My eyes widened as Ganondorf brought his sword down into Fox, causing him to scream out in pain. I took a step forward about to stop Ganondorf, but knew if I was killed then I would fail. I couldn't let everyone down, including Fox and Roy. They stepped up to help me, and I had to finish this once and for all.

Ganondorf deeply chuckled and pulled his sword out of Fox's body. He steadily made his way over toward me, his bloody sword gripped tightly in his hands. I frowned, stepping back up against the railing. My heart continued to race as I looked down at Fox who weakly coughed. He was still alive, just barely making it.

" Marth…look…" He pointed to the sky.

I abruptly looked up, following his finger and spotted a shooting star. A small smile crept in my lips as it soared across the sky, quickly disappearing just as fast as it appeared.

" Hurry…" Fox muttered. " Make the wish…end this…" He fell silent.

I looked down at Ganondorf who was just inches in front of me. I rolled my fingers into fist, standing tall and brave in front of the Guerdo. " I wish that Young Link existed!"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow perplexed. " What?"

" I know the truth…" I told him, relieved the wish was finally made. " I know about Zelda…and Hyrule!"

Ganondorf smirked. " Smart boy." He swung his hand forward, grabbing me by surprise. He gripped tightly to the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground. I watched as he held his sword into the air above me. My eyes widened as I tried to get out of his grasp, but failed. " Now, to finish you off!"

Within a heartbeat, pain erupted inside of me. I continued to stare up at Ganondorf, watching the strong wide evil smirk upon his face. My lip trembled, as sudden tears rolled down my cheeks. Pretty soon, I felt myself falling. As I fell, the sharp long sword was pulled out of my chest. My blue shirt was soaked and red with blood and within seconds blood slowly poured out of my mouth. I glanced at my hand, noticing all of the warm red thickness that covered my palm. The last thing I heard was Ganondorf's devilish laugh as he walked away.

" I wish…" I murmured as my hand fell to my side. "…Young Link…" I coughed, closing my eyes. "…existed…"

The wish, was the last thing I had said, and remembered before I was sucked into darkness.

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry that it was short, this chapter was supposed to be combined with previous chapter but I decided to end Chapter 5 the way it did. At least it made the story seem a tad bit longer. Also this chapter was a little bit detailed with what happened to our favorite main character Marth, but it's nothing you all can't handle.

Hmm, so what happened? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter, which is also the last one.

Until Next Time!


	7. Life As It Is

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Life as it is

* * *

" Marth?"

I groaned, as I heard my name being called over and over in my mind. Someone began tugging on my arm, constantly shaking me.

" Marth, get up!"

My eyes shot open as I abruptly sat up. I blinked a couple of times, waiting for my vision to return. I rubbed my throbbing eyes, listening to the conversations in the background. Once I lowered my hands, I noticed I was in my dorm, sitting on my bed.

My eyes widened as I looked around the room. Everything was back to the way it should be. Four beds were placed up against the wall, there weren't any security cameras or pictures of Ganondorf anywhere, and the room had its lively look to it.

" Hey Marth, you okay?"

I looked over by the bathroom, watching as Link walked out running a towel over his damp hair. A smile crept on my face as I jumped out of bed. Link was alive! The wish must have worked, which meant that everyone was back. Roy, Fox, Mario…and all of the other smashes who were killed…are alive. Young Link, and Zelda are back and Ganondorf isn't in control anymore.

" Link!" I cried, contently. I walked to other beds, examining the belongings sitting on them. Roy's stuff and Young Link's stuff was here. It was finally over.

Link raised an eyebrow perplexed. " Yeah?"

" You're back!" I exclaimed, turning to face him.

Link nervously chuckled tossing the towel back into the bathroom. He grabbed his green hat, placing it back on his head. " Uh, sure Marth. I just went to take a shower."

I rubbed the back of my head and nodded. " Of course…"

I hurried back toward my bed and got down on the floor, lifting the covers. I pulled out my suitcase, and my sword that sat on top of it. I finally had my sword back and I wasn't dead either. There was no mark from Ganondorf's weapon, no blood, no scar or cut in my shirt.

The door opened as Roy walked in, already dressed and ready to go. He ran over to his bed and grabbed his sheath, tying it around his waist. He looked over at me and smiled. " Good morning Marth. Did you sleep well?"

I abruptly ran over toward Roy giving him a hug, relieved he was alive. " Roy! You're not dead!"

Roy's eyes widened in surprised as he pulled me away. " Of course Marth, why would I be?"

I stepped back, remembering that none of them knew what happened. I was the only one who had witnessed a life with Ganondorf in control. I was the only one who had remembered Young Link, Link and Zelda. Everyone else doesn't know about my trip. To them, I could have had a horrible nightmare…a dream.

A dream….maybe it was all just a dream…

" I…" I frowned lowering my head. " I had a dream about you dying…"

Roy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. " Really? A dream?"

I was silent for a moment. Was it really? I was unsure. Everything that happened to me seemed so real, including the pain. It feels strange that I was the only one who had gone through it all. I feel like someone else should remember, but sadly to them only a night has passed. For me, an entire day.

I lifted my head toward Roy and smiled nodding. " Yeah, it was all…a dream."

Roy shrugged and ran over toward the door, just as it had opened. Fox poked his head into the room and waved for us to follow him. " Hey guys! Hurry up or you're going to be late for the final announcement. Master Hand has something for us all."

Fox, Roy and Link abruptly left the room. I nodded to myself, and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. It feels so good to be home. I never knew how happy I would be here. After seeing how one person could affect everyone lives, I knew making the wish was a big mistake. I had learned how life truly is without Young Link, and I should be grateful he's alive.

I was just about to head to the door, when Young Link stepped into the room. I stopped short, looking down at the young elf. He returned the gaze with weary eyes, and held his hand out giving me my trophy. My eyes widened as I took the golden precious item in his hands. Sure enough it was my trophy, but there was something different about it. My trophy was fixed. It looked brand new, just like all of the other smashers that had gotten one.

" I'm sorry Marth…" Young Link apologized. " I told Master Hand about what happened and we both worked together to fix it."

A smile came across my face as I looked down at Young Link. I nodded to him. " Thank you…"

Young Link smiled in return. " So you…forgive me?"

" Of course." I brought the trophy over to my bed placing it carefully with my belongings. " I…" My voice softened. "…I learned my lesson."

Young Link's face curled perplexed. " What do you mean?"

I turned to face him and shook my head. " Never mind that. But I just really want to thank you Young Link…for everything." Young Link grinned proudly. " This trophy…you spent all night working on it?"

Young Link nodded. " Yep, and I only had five cups of coffee to stay awake."

I laughed walking over toward him. " Well, thanks again."

Young Link nudged me in the arm. " What would you do without me, Marth?" He laughed and hurried out of the room.

I stopped in the doorway, watching as a group of smashers walked by. I thought about what he had said, and smiled.

" You have no idea…" I replied softly, before finally stepping out of the room and joining my friends.

* * *

A/N:

Another story completed! Yah! Uh, I'm surprised by all of the reviews I had gotten. I didn't really think this story would get so much attention, and I'm really happy. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and had put this story on their favorites. You guys rock seriously! And don't forget to look out for my upcoming Super Smash Brother's story…yes…another one.

Until Next Time!


End file.
